


突发脑洞10

by shark_pond



Category: JXB48
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:30:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond





	突发脑洞10

和sangria说起来饼什么颜色衣服都能hold住的时候，猫学员吐槽了一把他和小侄女拍照时候的豹纹毛西装。  
然而就算这种一不小心就审美火葬场的款，饼都能穿出大嫂气场。

大概就是大嫂饼原来不是大嫂，是A帮派的二把手。  
为什么不做一把手呢，因为懒。  
饼好看啊，一把手就很觊觎他，但是没有弄到手，底下小弟觉得饼肯定是靠权色交易上位的。  
糕原来是B帮派的一个小头目，两个帮派表面兄弟，实际上背地里勾心斗角，一个两个都恨不得弄死对方。  
但是表面还是要塑料一下的嘛，于是这次二把手饼回来，接机就是糕这个小头目去的。  
然后糕一看。  
？？？？  
“你不要驴我，这是一把手的小情儿吧。”  
饼摘了口罩，糕觉得更不对了。  
根本就是刚毕业的学生！  
饼：我比你大哦。  
糕：？？？  
饼可真好看啊，于是糕为了能多多和饼见面，努力升职，终于也成了自己帮派的二把手。  
这时候饼的老大忍不住了，想对饼下手，饼伐开心。  
但是饼懒啊，不想当老大，虽然很想弄死老大。  
于是糕说：我帮你把他搞死，你当老大，我也把我的帮派拿到手，我们合作吧。  
饼：不要，好累哦。这样子，我把他弄死，你把帮派吞并了，自己当老大吧。  
于是饼把两边老大都弄死了，糕成功上位，顺便对饼求婚。  
饼想一想，嗯很好，不用每天起早贪黑的，可以睡觉打游戏了，于是同意。  
后面饼就深居简出，基本在家打游戏啊炒炒股看看书，出去旅游什么的，一开始还会帮忙主持帮里的事情，后面失踪了一段时间之后，就很少出来了。  
大家都觉得饼是被糕控制住了，完全没实权了。  
而且老大嘛，在外面一定很多马子的，饼这种男人，虽然看着很漂亮，可是是个二五仔诶，很危险的，一定是被糕处理了。  
说不定之前当上二把手都是卖屁股。  
后面发现饼没死，但是下面小弟都觉得饼肯定不受宠了，有的以前因为饼利益受损的，就决定报复。  
结果推开饼家的门，看到饼穿着家居服抱着个小孩儿。  
饼一点都不害怕，把睡着的孩子放在沙发上，自己摸出一把消音手枪。  
砰砰。  
完全没有吵到孩子。  
小弟临死前听到饼打电话。  
“今天地板脏了，你来洗哦。”  
那边的声音，是新的老大啊。  
后面大嫂的名声就传开了，大家都知道大嫂很少出面，但是大嫂出面的话，基本就是事情无可转圜了。  
大哥偶尔还会手下留情，大嫂可是会温柔笑着直接爆头的人呢。  
以前饼就是这样啦，温柔又有点迷糊，杀人的时候也很懵懂的样子。  
其实什么都明白哦。  
只不过很懒。  
小弟们后来见过大嫂真容。  
“大嫂真好看啊......”  
大哥：“哦？”  
小弟：“我什么也没说。”  
大哥在外面威风八面！回家......  
“高瀚宇，你是不是想用膝盖打一篇五千字的检讨啊？”  
大嫂用粉粉嫩嫩的脚趾踩着大哥的唧唧，一边看电视，一边哄孩子。  
大概因为刚才大哥骗孩子说等他过完五岁生日大嫂就不会和他睡一张床了吧。  
大哥跪在键盘上，偷偷瞄大嫂。  
他可真好看啊......  
左手抱着孩子，右手玩枪的样子更好看了。  
有人问过大嫂喜欢大哥什么  
“喜欢他的枪。”大嫂淡定说。“枪好，枪法更好。”


End file.
